The invincible girl
by Miromi
Summary: Pyrrha demonstrates her title in the face of four rather brutish characters, also with their faces.


Pyrrha strode into the arena, the four brutes turned to her ready to fight. They charged as one, a savage nature to their movements; unrefined to her eyes. They were little more than apes before her, still she braced herself, pride cometh before the fall.

She broke into their ranks, targeting the sword first. This one wasn't quite a brute, more a snivelling boy drawn to the command of others. He raised his weapon to parry any attempt but in one stride she'd tossed her shield upwards and extended her spear to full length, an upwards stroke broke his stance followed with sharp kick catapulting him away from the fight.

Daggers was the first upon her, the fastest of brutes, still slower than her. She lashed out with a leg only to have it blocked with crossed arms, that was fine; she struck out with her other in a spin, striking him in the side of his head. One more catapulted out of the fight for now.

Mace had arrived, she caught her shield to parry an explosive blow. Sliding across the floor she'd reached Axe as he swung into her. One more blow caught against her shield, this time though she bashed out pushing him back a step which she quickly occupied as Mace swung where she'd been a moment prior.

Using his mace—still planted in the floor—as a stepping board she dashed up him, kicking off his chin. As Mace tumbled, disarmed, she flew over Axe and drove her heels into his cranium; it seemed unlikely he'd get back up.

Recognising the loss of one of their number the other three consolidated, ready to charge again, she'd not let them. Dashing out before they could reconvene their war council she extended her shield as Sword shot at her. Her spear became a rifle in her other hand and she dropped into a crouch halfway to them, her shield still covering her she lay her rifle over the top and fired. Sword disengaged to parry bullets giving her leave to charge again.

Daggers hadn't met her halfway this time; it seemed he was trying to play smart. It didn't matter; she could feel his daggers circle around her.

She met Mace and Sword together a semblance of almost teamwork flowed from them. Mace struck her right and Sword her left, she jumped. Twisting mid-air as she loosed her shield she sprung off of it straight into Sword. He parried her long spear's thrust, augmented by her leap, but it left him staggered—wide open. She didn't have to capitalise on it, Mace did it for her as she leapt sideways to catch her shield. Sword flew from the explosive force Mace had used, he wasn't getting up soon.

Two left.

Daggers had gotten bored of waiting for an opening she wasn't going to give and engaged her. Swipes rained upon her shield and thrusts barely missed with minimal movement on her part, she truly was the invincible girl; he couldn't hope to land a blow on her. She could feel Mace approaching again. She took to the floor, spinning around Daggers and sweeping his legs before punting him away past Mace.

Fissures of earth expanded towards her as Mace struck the ground; she flipped backwards away from them. Mace hadn't stopped moving though and was upon her once more with an overhead swing, intending to crush her into the ground. Nudging his weapon to the right as she stepped left he was left overextended before her; she kicked out pushing him away from his weapon.

Disarmed he stood no chance to defend himself as she approached, still she didn't let up. Cuts marred his arms as his guard began to crumble, she still didn't feel it was enough. One kick to finish his ruined guard and another to launch him straight into the air, she leapt to meet him. Meeting him in the air she swung herself onto his back leveraging her spear against his neck and begun to spin until they hit the ground, his back driven into the ground he was finished. A largely unnecessary flip kick to his chin sealed the deal, she felt better for it though.

Daggers hadn't moved from where she'd left him, it seemed like he wanted to play dead. That was fine with her, the coward didn't warrant her attention anyway.

Her face settled into the polite smile that she was known for as Ms. Goodwitch approached.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again I'm sorry for not updating the Burning of Arc but I've been stuck trying to write a combat scene that really captures the essence of combat in RWBY and really does it justice. Thus I came to writing this as a bit of practice I can post to potentially get some opinions on and move from there. I chose to do the Pyrrha vs CRDL fight because I just got around to watching it yesterday and I felt it was a good point of reference for hunter vs hunter fights, it's also not too far removed from everyone's mind. Anyway, tell me what you think of it; feedback is a necessary step in growing and I'd like you all to help me grow as a writer.<strong>


End file.
